My Wonderwall
by writingrox12
Summary: A series of unrelated Puckleberry oneshots as they come to me. Prompt fills, or just completely random ones. Lots of fluff ahead. Maybe some angst. Definitely Puckleberry lovin'.
1. Cheeky Kisses

So here's the deal with this creation: None of these 'chapters' have anything to do with each other, whatsoever. They're just oneshots that come to mind, or prompts from the Puck/Rachel Drabble Meme over at LJ. I'm an avid Puckleberry fan, so if that's what you're looking for, you've come to the right place! :D

I'll be rating them all individually because different prompts inspire different ratings, as we most likely all know, but I doubt any of them will be below T because my version of Puck tends to swear..._a lot._

* * *

This one is rated T for language.

* * *

The first time she did it, it sort of seemed like an accident. She even kind of stood there looking a little shocked and embarrassed, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't going 'what the fuck just happened?' over and over in his head, but then she sort of caught herself and just started talking about whatever it was she'd invited him over for, and it was pretty much forgotten.

Until the next day, when she did it again. She made the cake for his little sister's birthday party (because his mom loved Rachel's baking. And okay, yeah, he liked it too) and when he opened the door, she said 'Hello, Noah.', stood up on her toes and planted one right on his right cheek. This time she didn't even miss a beat, just started in about how the cake was half chocolate, half vanilla just like his mom asked, and she even decorated it to match the theme of the party, which was Disney Princesses. (What? His sister was only ten. He was being forced to be there.)

And from that point on, it's just become a regular thing. It was always "Hi, Noah.", kiss, or "Hello, Noah.", kiss or some version of that. Maybe a 'good morning' or 'good evening' but it always, always, always ends with a kiss on his cheek. Sometimes, he has to wipe her lip gloss off his cheek to prevent looking like a total loser.

But lately, it's really starting to drive him nuts. They're just friends, aren't they?

Well, it was hard to remember that when she got close enough to kiss his cheek. Especially when she rested her hand on his shoulder, or chest, or arm in order to do so. And it's even worse when she smells like vanilla and something else (something fruity, he thinks strawberries) that just smells so damn good, it's all he can do not to wrap his arm around her so that she doesn't step back out of his smell zone.

After the gazillionth (you think he cares if that's not a real thing?) time she does it, he decides he's going to do something about it.

He invites her over to hang out while he babysits Hannah. (It's really a win-win because she loves Hannah and is totally down for playing Barbies and watching Beauty and the Beast a million times in one afternoon, and he gets paid to just sit on the couch and observe). But this time, he tells her to come up to his room because he's been working on a song for their new Glee assignment and he wants to hear her opinion. (Total bullshit, but it's easy to lie over a text message. Even to Rachel.)

He hears her coming up the stairs, telling Hannah to "Get Barbie and her friend in the gowns, and we'll go to the ball as soon as I come back downstairs!" He snorts and shakes his head as he stands and heads for his door. She knocks before just pushing it open.

"Hey, Rachel," he says.

"Hi, Noah," she responds, placing her hand on his forearm. He can tell by the way she leans that she's going for his left cheek, so he stays still. And at the very last second, he turns his head, causing their lips to collide. Rachel freezes and he takes the chance to weave his hand into her hair and turn angle her head to deepen the kiss. She tastes like bubble gum and smells like vanilla and he's pretty sure he's going to die really, really soon if he doesn't get more of it.

Rachel's grip on his arm tightens, and he feels her hand on his chest, but she doesn't push him away like he thinks she's going to. Instead, her hand balls into a fist in his shirt and she attempts to pull him closer, her other hand leaving his forearm and wrapping around his waist. He groans and weaves his other hand into her hair before slowly backing her up against his door, using their bodies to close it. She makes this soft whimpering noise and he pulls his lips away from hers before moving to her neck, up to her ear lobe, making her shudder

"RACHEL! ARE YOU COMING BACK DOWN?" Hannah's shrill voice interrupts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Fuck." he mutters, pulling his lips back from hers. He takes this chance to look her over.

Her hair is a total mess, her eyes are all wide and surprised, and her lips are kinda swollen. Fuck, she's hot.

"I have a ball to attend." she whispers, and he chuckles before attempting to smooth her hair down a bit.

"Yeah...Sure. I'll be down in a minute." he nods, taking a step back.

She straightens her shirt a bit and turns around, opening the door and taking a step out.

"Oh, but Rachel?" he says.

She looks at him from over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I think it's safe to say we've gone from that cheek-kissing crap, to full on lip-locking every time you see me, right?" he asks.

She blushes, smiles, and bites her bottom lip. He seriously considers yanking her back in and starting all over again.

"Yes, I think we have." she says with a nod. "I expect you downstairs to watch Beauty and the Beast with us in twenty minutes or less!" she adds with a grin before disappearing down the stair way.

Okay, so he does go downstairs and watch it with them, but he totally doesn't get up and dance with Rachel when Hannah begs them to dance like Belle and the Beast do at the ball. (Read: He totally does, and loves it.)

* * *

Prompt: P/R friendship - Rachel develops a habit of kissing Puck's cheek as a 'hello' every time they see each other. It's slowly drives Puck crazy.


	2. Metaphor

HOLY CRAP. _So_ many people added this to their alert lists! Ya'll are ridikkulus!

Just kidding, I love you, never, ever stop. :D

* * *

This one is actually just rated K, I guess. Just cause there's not much swearing or anything of the naughty sort. (Don't boo yet, I'm sure it's coming!)

* * *

He rakes his hand through his mohawk in frustration and sighs, staring down towards all the effing sparkly shit that's definitely going to blind him if he doesn't look away soon. He rubs his eyes. It feels like he's been standing here forever, but he doesn't actually think it's been that long.

"Just let me know when you're ready." the girl behind the counter says for the third time, and he just waves his hand at her because he honestly has no clue when the hell he's going to be ready.

Suddenly, he feels someone lightly smack him on the shoulder.

"Hey, man." Finn says before looking around at the store he's in. "Dude...you sick or something? You're at the mall, and not at the food court or sports store...what's up?" Finn asks.

Puck shrugs like it's nothing (which it so is) and shakes his head. "Nothing. Rachel's birthday's in a few days, and I'm picking something out for her." he says.

"Ahh." Finn nods, looking down at the selection of necklaces, bracelets, and rings.

Puck stares down again as well, and absentmindedly chews the inside of his lip. He doesn't do jewelry. He's never bought jewelry for anyone in his life. He made his mom a macaroni necklace in like, first grade, but beyond that, he and jewelry never came in contact with each other.

"Big deal." Finn says suddenly, and Puck tries to look nonchalant again.

"Nah," he says, shaking his head, though he definitely knows this is a big deal.

"I don't know, dude. I'm pretty sure that the only time I've seen you staring at something this hard is when there are naked chicks involved." Finn says and Puck can tell without looking at he's smirking.

"Shut up, dude." he says. "So...it is kind of a big deal. I just wanna get her something she likes, okay? It's her first birthday since we got together." he says with a shrug, avoiding looking at Finn. The bastard chuckles, and Puck shoots him a glare.

"No, man, I get it." Finn says. "And she's Rachel, so if she doesn't like it, you'll know." he chuckles.

"You're a real big help, dude." Puck scoffs sarcastically. "I just want it to be something she'll actually wear. Something that like, says 'Rachel'. But unless I get her a damn t-shirt, I do-"

He stops, because at that very moment he glances over to see the sales lady showing a bracelet to a girl who can't be more than twelve or thirteen. That twelve or thirteen year old can not have that bracelet. It doesn't just say Rachel, it screams Rachel.

"Wait!" he says, rushing over. The girl and the sales lady look at him like he's crazy. "I need to buy that bracelet!" he says.

"I'm buying it." the girl says.

"No, I really need to buy that bracelet." he nods. "How much is it?" he asks, staring at the golden chain, with all the little golden stairs dangling off of it.

"Two hundred dollars." the sales lady says, wrinkling her nose as if someone like him wouldn't even dream of having that much money.

Well, it's not like he'd come to a jewelry store and expect to hand over a couple of bucks.

"I'm buying it." the girl repeats, frowning at him.

"I'll buy it, and give you fifty bucks." he adds, to the girl.

"One hundred." she says, and he raises his eyebrows.

"Sixty." he replies.

"Ninety."

"Seventy."

"Eighty."

"Seventy-five."

She's quiet for a second.

"Deal." she shrugs, and he forks over the cash to her, watching as she flounces away. He rolls his eyes before looking back towards the sales lady and laying the money on the counter in front of her.

~PR~

Three days later, when Rachel lifts the lid off of the rectangular box, squeals, and throws herself at him, he's pretty sure he did a good job.

* * *

LOOSELY (so loose in fact that I didn't even put it up on LJ) by a prompt over there. Hope you like!


	3. Taking Dirty Pictures

This one has a T rating, maybe even close to a mild M for Puck's mouth, and some lack of clothing.

* * *

This was fucking ridiculous.

Yeah, they won Regionals, so obviously it meant that a celebration was in order, but how the fuck did the rest of the junior and senior class end up clogging up Brittany's god damn house too? He thought it was only supposed to be the glee club kids, and some of Kurt's friends from that other school. But no. It was like every body on the fucking planet was here.

But that wasn't why he was so irritable.

He couldn't find Berry any-fucking-where. He'd been searching for at least ten minutes, and Brittany's house wasn't that big.

He walked up to Finn, who was sitting with a tipsy Santana in his lap.

"Dude, you seen Rachel?" he asked, needing to shout over the loud music and voices of the party.

"Yeah, her and Quinn went that way like, ten minutes ago. They both had a bottle of vodka and some soda, dude, so good luck." Finn chuckled.

Puck chuckled and shook his head, heading in the direction Finn pointed. Since Berry and Quinn had become friends, they were fucking inseparable, and always up to shit. He knew that putting that much alcohol in their systems while they were together wasn't going to mean good shit happened.

"Whoa, baby, that's fucking perfect!" he heard from the end of the hallway. It sounded like Azimio. His brow furrowed, and then his heart stopped when he heard Rachel and Quinn giggling in response. "You wanna be famous, dontcha, Berry? Modeling is a great way to break into the biz."

Puck sprinted down the hallway and threw the door open, finding himself in Brittany's dad's library, which was off limits. Or at least it was supposed to be.

But he didn't give a fuck where they were. What he gave a LOT of fucks about was the fact that Rachel and Quinn were standing in front of the bookshelf, grinning cheerily at Azimio and some other hockey player while the two ass holes took pictures. Fuck, even that he could have handled. It was the fact that Rachel's skirt was on the floor, and Quinn's shirt was wide open. Rachel was standing there in the yellow t-shirt she'd worn to the party, and a pair of orange boyshort panties. And Azimio was taking. Fucking. Pictures.

"Noah!" Rachel beamed, tossing a book into the air.

"It's Puck!" Quinn grinned, dropping the books she was holding as Rachel threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" he shouted, so angry that he couldn't even move.

"Chill your shit, man." Azimio's friend said. For once, it wasn't Karofsky. "We're just having a good time."

"Getting drunk girls to take their fucking clothes off so you can take pictures?" he snapped.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Rachel said, pulling back and looking up at him. "Quinn and I were juss pretending to be models!" she slurred.

Quinn was at his other side giggling, and he wrapped an arm around each of them. He looked down to see that Quinn's shirt wasn't just open, it was ripped open. "You ripped her fucking shirt?" he shouted.

"Whoa, dude, chill!" Azimio shouted back. "Berry ripped her shirt. We didn't touch 'em."

"Yet." the other guy smirked as he flipped through the pictures on his camera. Puck legit couldn't remember ever being so fucking pissed off.

He gently pushed Quinn and Rachel towards the corner of the room before turning on Azimio's friend. He yanked the camera out of his hand before chucking it at the wall of books, watching as the pieces flew everywhere.

"The fuck, man?" the ass hole shouted. "That was my fucking dad's camera, ass hole!"

"And now it's his broken camera!" Puck responded before gripping the collar of his jacket and yanking him out of the way so he could get to Azimio's camera. Azimio tried to keep it out of his reach, but Puck drew back and punched him in the jaw. Surprised, Azimio fell down and Puck grabbed the camera, hurling it at the opposite wall just as he'd done to the other one.

"Noah!" Rachel screamed from the corner, and Puck turned just in time to feel a fist connect with his face, sending him stumbling and tripping over Azimio. He probably should have felt a little bad when he stopped on the other guy's junk, but truthfully, the ass hole was lucky that Puck didn't just push harder.

Puck threw himself at the other hockey guy, both of them falling to the ground. He punched him twice in the jaw before standing up and moving swiftly over to the scantily clad pair of girls who were hugging each other in the corner. Under different circumstances, it would have been a fucking dream come true.

"Look out!" Quinn shouted, and Puck wrapped his arms around them both, yanking them out of the room just as Azimio's friend threw himself towards the group. Puck moved out of the way just in time for the douche bag to throw himself right into the wall. Puck yanked the door shut behind him and looked around wildly, trying to find Finn, or Sam, or any fucking male that could give Quinn a shirt. He peeled off his leather jacket and slung it over Berry's shoulders before pulling off the white t-shirt he had on underneath it and giving it to Quinn.

"That was highly unecesesesarry, Noah!" Rachel struggled to get the word out.

"I agree!" Quinn pouted as she tried to remember how to put a shirt on. He pulled her head out of the arm hole and righted it for her before heading back down the hallway, intent on finding Sam.

"What the hell?"

As if answering his prayers, Sam walked out of the kitchen.

"Dude, I swear to fucking God, this isn't what it looks like."

"Sam!" Quinn whined, leaping towards him and wrapping herself around him like a damn monkey. "Puck ruined our fun!"

"Yes he did!" Rachel said, throwing the jacket to the floor angrily.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked, wrapping his arms around Quinn. "And why the hell are you wearing his shirt?" he asked her. His eyes widened considerably when he saw Rachel's attire. Or rather, lack thereof.

"Rachel ripped mine." she nodded matter of factly. "We were just being models!"

Puck bent over and picked up his jacket, stubbornly putting it over Rachel's shoulders again.

"Models for who? Hugh Hefner?" Sam said, and Puck could see the anger on the blonde boy's face.

"For Azimio and some fucking puck-head." he answered, just as Rachel threw the coat to the floor again. "Fuck, Rachel, cover yourself the fuck up!" he shouted.

"You're a bully!" she shouted back, poking him in the chest. "We were juss havin' fun, Noah!" she slurred.

"Fuck this, we're leaving." he snapped. He didn't give a fuck that her skirt was still in the library, or that she clearly didn't want to leave with him. He grabbed her elbow gently and headed for the front door. Looking over his shoulder to Sam he shouted, "And you might wanna take your girlfriend and get out. Azimio and that fuck head are pissed."

"Unhandle me!" Rachel shouted as he practically dragged her out, ignoring all the curious stares, and definitely ignoring all the eyes roaming up and down Rachel's bare legs.

"Shut up." he told her, and she gasped.

"You're incor-gib-le!" she said, still struggling to get away from him as he opened the front door. She legit started holding onto the door frame. "You're not my boss!" she shouted.

"Fine, Berry. We'll do this the hard way." he said, turning and bending over to scoop her up over his shoulder. She squealed as he lifted her, and he felt her scratching at his bare back to get a hold of something.

"Noah! Pummeedown!" she screamed. "Rihnow!"

"As soon as we get to my truck." he said, and she screamed even louder, kicking her legs. He growled as she narrowly avoided kicking him in the face with her heel. He gripped her legs tightly and she squawked in protest. "Shut up, you sound like a fuckin' bird." he said as he opened the passenger side door of his truck, tossing her in. Before she could get up, he grabbed the seat belt and strapped her in, confident that she was too drunk to unfasten it by herself.

Sure enough, when he got to the other side of his truck and climbed in, she was tugging and muttering uselessly. "Knock it off, Berry. You're not getting out until we get to your house." he snapped.

"Wuddif my dads-er home?" she slurred and he glanced over at her to see that her head was lolling back against the head rest. That meant she was close to passing out.

"They're not. You told Santana earlier. She told me." he responded as he pulled out of Brittany's driveway.

"I hate thashee still talksta you." she mumbled, and he rolled his eyes.

"Just 'cause you and I broke up doesn't mean that your friends automatically gotta stop talking to me too. And San was my friend first." he added.

"Hmph."

He rolled his eyes, before they drove the rest of the way in silence.

When he finally pulled into her driveway, he glanced over to see that she was frowning deeply, her eyes closed, her hand on her stomach. Shit, she's gonna blow, he thought.

As if on queue, his phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him that he got a text message. He pulled his phone out to read the text from Sam.

_U prob wont want ur shirt back. Q jus puked. Heads up._

"Shit." he muttered, shoving his phone back in his pocket. That meant Berry was right around the corner.

Quickly, he climbed out and shut the door before jogging around to Rachel's side of the truck. He wanted to get her inside, and preferably in bed, as soon as possible. He opened the door and leaned across to unbuckle her, at which point she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him.

"I dun feelgood," she mumbled.

"You're okay, baby, I've got you." he told her as he scooped her up bridal style. Once he had her out of the seat, he kicked the door shut and turned, headed towards her house. He managed to turn the knob and push the door open, once again shaking his head at the fact that the Berries never locked their door. He kicked the door shut behind him and headed up the stairs.

"Noah," she groaned against his neck.

"What?" he asked as he made his way up the stairs. She mumbled something incoherently, and his brow furrowed. "What?" he repeated.

"Imma...need bathroom." she mumbled as her hand came up to cover her mouth.

He probably never ran up stairs faster in his life. He darted into the bathroom and set her to the floor just as a loud groan escaped her.

"Toilet!" he said, angling her body towards the toilet. He pulled her hair back and held it out of the way as she began unloading the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He made sure to keep her hair out of her face, because he so didn't want her to go to sleep with puke in her hair, but he thought she might kill him in the morning if he gave her a shower.

A few minutes later, she stopped throwing up and her body went sort of limp, her cheek resting on the toilet seat. He grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with some cool water, angling her head back gently so he could wash her face off. He flushed the toilet and stood, supporting her with his legs. "Baby, can you walk?" he asked loudly, and she groaned in response. He sighed as he bent down and scooped her up again, holding her to his chest almost protectively.

When he got to her room, he laid her on top of the main comforter, easily pulling it out from underneath her. She mumbled his name just as he was laying it out over her body.

"What, baby?" he asked softly, pushing her bangs out of her face.

Her eyes were unfocused as she tried to look at him. She reached up and touched his face.

"Still luff you." she nodded drunkenly before closing her eyes and dropping her hand to her side.

He half smiled. "We'll talk about it in the morning, Berry." he whispered before kissing her forehead.

She sighed somewhat contentedly, and just as he moved to step back, she grabbed his belt loop, stopping him.

"What?" he asked, holding her wrist.

"Stay wimmee." she said.

He sighed, raking his other hand through his mohawk.

"Berry, you are about to seriously complicate shit." he said, but even then, he climbed into her bed next to her.

She pulled herself closer to him, her head resting on his chest. He smiled slightly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her head.

She was asleep in seconds, which was expected. He didn't get to sleep for a while. Sleeping next to Rachel Berry was something he never thought he'd do again, so it took him a while to get over the surprise of it.

Despite getting to sleep so long after she did, he woke up before her. She was no longer sleeping with her head on his chest, and that made it much easier for him to try and pull himself out of the bed. He hadn't gotten far before she groaned in pain and her hand came up, landing on her forehead. He removed it gently and she opened her eyes to look at him. She gasped and snapped up, and then the repercussions of what she'd just done hit her, as her face contorted in pain because of her throbbing headache.

"What did we do last night?" she asked, and the fear in her tone made him smirk.

"Well, after someone walked in on us at the party, I figured we should probably come here. Almost crashed my truck 'cause I couldn't get you to stay off of me for ten minutes, but eventually we made it. And did it again." he added.

Her eyes were wide with horror, and her mouth was opening and closing like a fish, and he burst out laughing.

"Berry, relax, I'm kidding." he said through his laughter. She glared ferociously at him.

"You're unbelievable!" she snapped.

She threw the blanket off of herself but then gasped, realizing she was in her underwear. She yanked the blanket back up to her chest, looking over at him, her eyes wide again.

"Where is my skirt? Noah, you didn't undress me, did you?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't fuckin' touch you. You took your skirt off when...shit, you really don't remember?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Why? What did I do? The last thing I remember is standing in the kitchen with Quinn, and watching her get two bottles of vodka out of the fridge."

Puck sighed and raked his hand through his mohawk. "You guys were modeling for Azimio and some ass hole." he said delicately. "That's why you took your skirt off. And you ripped Quinn's shirt wide open." he added.

She gasped and covered her face. "Oh my goodness! We're lucky that's all that happened!"

"Yeah, you fuckin' are. You're both fuckin' lucky that I found you when I did." he said darkly, his eyes narrowing as he imagined what could have happened if he'd decided to leave without checking up on Berry.

"Wait." she said softly, looking over at him. "You found us?" she asked.

"Yeah. I wrecked the fuck outta their cameras though so-"

"They were taking pictures?" she said shrilly, wincing after realizing it probably wasn't the best idea for her splitting headache.

"Yeah, but chill. I smashed them both. They don't have any evidence." he said.

She groaned and buried her face in her hands again.

"Oh, and I love you too." he added, smirking slightly. She peeked at him between her fingers.

"Too?" she said. "What are you talking about?"

"I was just saying it back, baby. You said it first." he shrugged.

She pulled her hands down and rolled her eyes. "Noah, that's preposterous." she said. "I said no such thing, we are ove-"

"You said it last night, babe." he said, and she gaped at him, her jaw doing that fish thing again as she struggled to find words. "Actually, I think it was 'Noah...still luff you.'" he quoted with a chuckle before pulling himself to his feet. "It's cool though. We're over, I got it. I'll go get some coffee going, and I'll grab an aspirin for you." he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Noah." she said and he sighed softly as he turned to face her. "Did I throw up?" she asked, and he nodded.

"For like, ten minutes. I kept your hair pulled up though, so don't freak." he said. "I'll be right back." he said before turning to exit her room.

He got downstairs and got some coffee going, found her some aspirin, and pulled out some of that vegan bacon shit that she loved so much. Shit legit made him gag, but she was in fucking love with it. He made her some toast and buttered that with her special vegan butter and then put it all on a tray with a large mug of coffee (black, two table spoons of sugar). He turned to take it to her room to see that she was standing in the entrance to the kitchen, in nothing but her shirt and boyshort undies.

"I was gonna bring it to you." he said.

"Just put it down." she said firmly and he sighed, doing what she asked. This was the part where she told him that she hadn't meant what she said and that he should probably leave. When he pushed the tray towards the middle of the table, he looked back at her, waiting for it. He wasn't, however, expecting her to throw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his desperately.

As soon as he got over the surprise of it, he wrapped his arm around her and lifted her up to the counter, pulling her body to the edge so he could get as closed to her as possible. She groaned softly, locking her ankles behind his waist. He slid his hands up her bare thighs and she shivered, breaking the kiss.

"I fucking miss this." he groaned, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

"I miss this, too." she said. "I miss you." she said softly, and he pulled back to look at her. Her big brown eyes looked sad, and she was biting her bottom lip like she did before she cried. He couldn't have that. He reached up and took her face in his hands, kissing her cheek softly.

"Say the word and I'm yours again, baby." he said softly.

"Noah, just because you did something incredibly noble and sweet, and that I'm incredibly grateful for, it doesn't mean all the problems we had before are suddenly gone." she said quietly, her hands sliding up his arms and resting on top of his.

"I love you, Rachel. I don't give a fuck that you think I'm an arrogant ass hole most of the time, cause I know I am. And you gotta know you're an over dramatic piece of work." he added with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, but he saw the smile creeping up onto her lips.

"I never called you that. I said you were an egotistical butthead." she told him.

He chuckled. "Same shit."

"But I really have missed you." she said.

"I miss you too, baby. Fuck what happened. We're two stubborn-ass people. We're never not gonna fight, Rachel." he said tenderly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I miss you calling me baby." she whispered. "When Finn used to say it, I would find it so degrading, as if he was trying to be possessive of me. But when you say it...I like the feeling of belonging to you." she smiled, and he grinned.

"So belong to me again."

Her smile widened and she nodded before leaning forward and closing the gap between them. He groaned low in his throat and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her tighter against his body. He pulled her lips away from his to place kisses down her neck.

"You know they say that the best cure for a hangover is fucking on your kitchen counter?" he said, one hand sliding around her waist to the front of her panties.

She giggled (fuck, he'd missed that) and pushed his hand away (okay that, he didn't miss so much).

"I strongly doubt anyone has ever said that in the history of the world, Noah." she said. "And I smell my vegan bacon." she added, looking over to the tray. He wrinkled his nose as he grabbed the plate and handed it to her. He grabbed her coffee as well and handed it to her.

"Did you put-"

"Two table spoons of sugar, yes." he nodded, and she grinned back at him.

"I love that you remember things like that." she whispered as she began to pick at her nasty fake bacon.

He shrugged. "I'm not a total waste of a human being." he said, and she looked up at him, her eyes serious.

"You're not a waste at all."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just...eat your nasty bacon." he chuckled.

* * *

This idea would just not leave me alone. It was inspired by some of the GQ photoshoot pictures, and one of the tumblr RPs that I'm in where some random anonymous person was putting those pictures in the ask box, and my Rachel and the Quinn said that it was at a party after the consumption of much alcohol. So this came of it!


	4. iPod Shuffle Challenge

I saw a fic done like this a few months ago, and I was gonna take a whack at it, but never really had the time/inspiration. At this moment, I'm in the back seat of a car that's one/third of it's way from Florida to New York and I'm so bored I could die. So now's my time and inspiration.

I think it's called the iPod Shuffle Challenge. Basically, you pick a pairing and a fandom, turn your iTunes on shuffle, and write ten drabbles to ten songs, totally unrelated to each other. They're going to be rough and unedited, unless I feel like editing them once I'm done. You're also supposed to stop writing when the song ends, but I don't think I'm gonna do that. We'll see though, eh?

Totally more than ten here. Like I said, I'm on my way home from Florida and literally have nothing else better to do.

* * *

**Trainwreck – Demi Lovato**

"You're a train wreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed." She said softly.

He looked up at her, his heart still pounding from his (totally badass) emotional breakdown. He felt the unshed tears stinging his eyes, and the look on her face tugged at his heart strings. She was totally serious.

"I mean it." She said, cautiously taking a step towards him. He doesn't blame her for being careful. He totally just tore the fuck out of his bedroom, while screaming at her about what a big fuck up he was, and how they were never going to work out, and how it was no wonder his dad left him, because he was a loser and everyone knew it. "I love you, Noah. You're not a fuck up, or a loser." She said, stepping over a bunch of CDs he'd scattered.

She placed her hands on his chest and leaned up, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Yes, we're complete opposites, but that's what makes us so imperfectly perfect for each other, don't you think?" she asked.

"I'm not good enough for you." He said softly.

"I'm falling like I've never fallen before…It's funny…You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come." She said, smiling his favorite little half smile. "You're perfect for me, Noah. I wouldn't change a thing about you. I've always known you were different. In a good way." She said, nodding and making sure he understood her completely.

"I love you too." He said softly, his hands landing on her hips.

"Good…Now, let's clean this up."

**War in Your Bedroom – A Change of Pace**

He yanked her inside roughly, slamming the bedroom door and pressing her against it as he nipped and licked at the flesh of her neck, groaning at the taste of her skin. Fuck, he'd kill for this shit. She gripped his shoulders almost painfully as they fought for dominance. He grabbed her legs and hiked them up around his hips, groaning when her nails scraped at the back of his neck.

His need for her started in his chest and spread to every inch of his body. He held her tightly against him as he walked towards the bed, laying her down and climbing on top of her. He knew every single button to push, every single word to say, to make her scream for him.

To everyone else, she may have been the innocent Rachel Berry in her plaid skirts and animal sweaters, but he knew that she was so beyond that. And he liked reminding her that he was the only one who knew that.

It was just her and him, and he couldn't get enough of it. Her skin, her hair, the soft little noises she made. They fought for dominance the entire time, like always. Rachel Berry was not a submissive lover, and he fucking loved it.

**Burn – Usher**

"This fucking blows." He says, looking at the gravel.

She nods, and she sniffs, wiping at her eyes.

"It's just…not gonna work." He says.

"I know…this has…this has been coming for a while, I guess." She says softly.

Deep down, he knew that it was the best option for the best of them. She was going to New York, he was staying here. It wasn't…practical. It didn't make any sense. But still, the thought of her being with someone else made him sick to his stomach.

"It's been fun, Berry." He says stepping forward, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Sure has, Noah."

There's a loud beep, and then a woman sounds over the intercom:

"Now boarding flight 11A to New York City."

He pulls her into one last hug, kissing her temple again.

"Go get 'em, kid." He whispers.

"Goodbye, Noah." She whispers back, her voice strained, before she picks up her bags and turns, heading towards the gate.

He turns around and closes his eyes, his chest constricting painfully as he tries to keep himself in check.

A month later, it still hurts like fucking hell. He's tried distracting himself with other girls. And Santana's great, she really is, but she's not Rachel. And when he accidentally calls her Rachel, the sting of the slap is nothing compared to the sting of how much he misses her. It's only been a month. And already she's been gone way too fucking long.

He's stuck. Part of him knows he needs to accept it and move on, but another part just wants to break down and lose his shit. He misses her. He tries to remind himself that it's what's best, for both of them. But when he lies awake at night missing her this much, it's hard to believe.

**I Love Your Existence – Alex Goot**

She's furious. Beyond furious. She's absolutely…pissed!

He's walking behind her, trying to catch up with her so he can calm her down, but she's having none of it.

"Go home, Noah!" she shouts over her shoulder. "Leave me alone!"

"Baby, come-"

"Don't call me baby!" she shouts as she steps up her stoop. He jumps up, skipping the steps entirely. She's quicker, but he's stronger, and she'd probably kill herself if she ever even tried that.

"Rachel, stop." he says firmly, grabbing her arm gently. She wrenches it from her grip.

"I said go home! Get out! Go! I don't want to talk to you ever again!" she screams, and even she knows it's a bit dramatic. But when he rolls his eyes, she gets even more pissed and punches his chest repeatedly before shoving him roughly. "I mean it! Go! Go…flirt with Santana and Brittany for all I care! I don't care!" she shouts, so angry that she's not paying attention to what she's even saying.

"Baby, San doesn't mean shit, and neither does Brittany." He says softly, but she shoves at his hands when they try to bring her closer.

"Don't touch me!" she snaps. "Good bye!" she hisses before opening her front door and slamming it behind her before he can try to sneak in. She clicks the lock and hears him groan.

A few seconds later, she hears him stepping off the porch, and she slumps against the door. She's pretty sure she's just broken up with him.

Well, he deserved it! She saw the way he was flirting with Santana, touching her leg and pulling on her skirt like that. She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

Suddenly, she's brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a guitar.

She freezes.

_Perfection is defined_

_When your heart beats next to mine_

_And time stands still for us_

_My hand in your hair_

_And yours on my chest_

_Moments with you are my life's best_

She looks out the window next to the door and sees that he's standing on the top step, playing the song that just weeks ago, she told him was one of her favorite modern love songs. She'd mentioned it in passing. How he remembered, she had no idea. How he took the initiative to actually learn it, she never would know.

_We crossed paths for a reason_

_The planets aligned in that particular season_

_It's clear to me that we'll eventually be_

_Inseparable_

She opens the door, and he takes another step up, his eyes locking with hers as he sings and plays.

_I love your existence_

_I love your existence_

_I can't get enough_

_You sung your song in your beautiful voice_

_And my senses rush 'cause they have no other choice_

_I breathe you in and I see through your eyes_

_You are an angel with a beautiful disguise_

He repeats the chorus and there's a lump in her throat that she's trying her hardest to swallow.

_So buckle up and embrace the greatness_

_Get me high, and release my sadness_

_I love your existence_

_I can't get enough_

_Buckle up and embrace the greatness_

_Get me high and release my sadness_

_I love your existence_

_I can't get enough_

He stops and takes a deep breath, and she realizes that his version is so much better than the original.

"It was supposed to be for your birthday. But I didn't know if I was gonna make it 'till then." He says, swinging his guitar around to rest on his back. "I wasn't flirting with San, Rachel. And even if I was, who gives a shit? It's not like I like her that way." He shrugs.

"That was beautiful." She chokes out, trying to stop the waterworks.

His eyes get wide and he's right in front of her in a heartbeat, his hands on her face.

"Shit, baby, don't cry. That's not what I wanted!" he says, and she giggles, shaking her head.

"It's happy. Happy crying." She nods.

He sags with relief and rolls his eyes. "You chicks and your happy tears. Shit." He says, shaking his head.

"Thank you for that." She smiles widely and stands up on her toes to press her lips to his. "I love you too." She murmurs against his lips.

"I love your existence." He says with a smirk, and she smiles.

**Smother Me / Queso – The Used**

"The Used?" she asks, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she looks up at him, her eyes leaving his iTunes list.

"Uh, yeah." He says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Their music is the shit." He says.

"Their music is vulgar, violent, and distasteful. It should hardly even be considered music." She says, doing that 'holier-than-thou' shit she sometimes does.

"You don't think they have one song worth listening to?" he asks.

"No." she answers with a shrug, turning back to the computer screen.

He leans over her shoulder, placing his hand on top of hers on the mouse as he scrolls, searching for the one song he knows is going to make her melt. Or at least, it will when he does what he's planning on doing. He kisses her shoulder as he clicks the song and then takes her hand, pulling her to her feet.

He places one hand on the small of her back, and tenderly holds the other, gesturing for her to put her hand on his shoulder. She giggles, but does it anyways, and he slowly begins dancing around the room.

When the lyrics start, he sings along softly, his eyes never leaving hers. As the song progresses and she listens, her expression softens considerably.

_When I'm alone, time goes so slow_

_I need you here with me_

He sings, and she smiles, pulling herself closer to him as he serenades her. He leans down, singing softly into her ear.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you babe all the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby_

_The one who calls you baby_

The song ends and she pulls her head back, smiling widely up at him. Both of her arms wrap around his neck and she leans forward, kissing him softly for a minute. She pulls back and opens her mouth to talk when the real end of the song happens.

Her head snaps towards his computer and her brow furrows, making him chuckle.

"Well apart from that section, it's a lovely song." She giggles, smiling up at him.

"See? They're not just 'vulgar, violent, and distasteful.'" he tells her, and she nods in agreement.

"No, I suppose not."

**Wish We Were Older – Metro Station**

He pulls her out onto the dance floor, and he knows that she feels like everyone is watching her after the horribly humiliating public break up with Finn.

"Just dance with me." He tells her. "Let 'em talk their shit, fuck 'em." He says, pulling her body against his. She wraps her arms around his neck and he feels her body shaking with sobs, but with the way she buries her face in his shoulder, he knows no body else sees.

"Touch me." She says when he's got her in his truck, away from prying eyes. He doesn't refuse. He pulls her dress off of her, and removes his tuxedo, and she kisses him desperately, and he hopes she knows that this is so much more to him than just sex in his truck. He hopes he knows that he's hurting for her.

He pushes inside of her and she whimpers that she wishes things were different, that they were older, then maybe things wouldn't be as complicated.

The next morning, they wake up and he watches as her eyes brim with tears.

"Don't cry." He says, taking her hand. "I won't let go." He whispers, kissing her temple. She leans into his touch, and he wraps an arm around her. "I wish we were older." He breathes against the crown of her head. Then they could really say 'fuck everyone else' and just peace the fuck out.

**I Wanna Grow Old With You – Adam Sandler**

She's roped him into watching The Wedding Singer for the millionth time in a row. It's been one of her favorite movies since she was a teenager, and he's always done nothing but express his dislike for it. But he loves her, so they curl up on their couch to watch it together anyways.

When they get to the scene where Adam Sandler's character sings to Drew Barrymore's character, Rachel about dies when she hears Noah singing along softly. She sits up and looks at him.

"What? Dude's got skills." He says with a shrug. "'I wanna grow old with you,'" he says. "Is there a better way to tell a girl that you're super crazy ass in love with her? No, there isn't. That shit's legit." He says.

She smiles slightly and leans her head back on his shoulder to keep watching.

"Hey, Rach?" he says.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna grow old with you." He says, and she suddenly sees a small velvet box in her line of vision, opened to reveal the most beautiful ring she's ever laid eyes on. She gasps and sits up, her eyes locked on the object.

"Noah!" she gasps, clutching his thigh.

"Owch, babe." He chuckles, slipping his hand between her claws and his flesh, lacing their fingers together. "So?" he asks.

"Oh my God, absolutely!" she squeals, throwing her arms around his neck.

**She's No You – Jesse McCartney**

"Come on, baby." He says, pulling her towards him.

He can sense her reluctance as she lets him pull her against his chest.

"She's no you." He says, and she looks up at him, her big brown eyes a little sadder than they should be.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the only one who's ever made me feel this way." He says. "Nobody else matters. I don't want anything I don't already have. Yeah, she's pretty, but she could be on the cover of every damn magazine, and she'd still be nothing compared to you. You're everything I want, babe." He says before kissing her forehead softly. "I love you. Nobody's gonna change that."

She smiles softly. "I love you too." She says, and he grins in response.

"Good. 'Cause that chick doesn't mean shit."

**Sick Inside – Hope Partlow**

"Rachel, I'm so, so sorry." Quinn says, and Rachel can hear the pain in the blonde's voice.

Well, if she thinks she's in pain, the stupid girl has absolutely no idea what Rachel's going through! Rachel closes her eyes and inhales through her nose, trying to keep her composure. She doesn't want Quinn to see her cry.

"He doesn't love me. He doesn't even care. I…I didn't mean…I didn't mean for it to happen…It just…sort of did." Quinn says, and Rachel turns away. "It just…happened so fast. I wanted it so badly though, I didn't stop it." She says, and Rachel feels her step closer. "He was looking for you, so we were just walking and…he kissed me by his truck. And please believe me, I'm so, so sorry!" Quinn says, and now Rachel knows that she's crying.

Rachel wants a glass of water. She feels the tears pricking in her eyes.

"I knew that it was wrong…I admit it…God, I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight but…that would be a lie." She chokes, and Rachel hugs herself, still refusing to turn around.

"In the moment, it felt so right." Quinn sighs, and Rachel turns around, slapping her across the face.

Quinn's silent for a minute, keeping her head facing the direction that Rachel slapped her.

"I'm just a girl who kissed a boy who…is in love with you."

**When You're Mad – Ne-Yo**

He tries really hard to concentrate on what she's saying, and why she's screaming at him, and why she's so mad, but it's proving more and more difficult by the minute. He loves it when she swears, and he tries his hardest not to chuckle when she throws the pillow at him and misses.

"Are you laughing!" she shrieks.

"Baby, I'm sorry!" he says, and she crosses her arms over her chest, her nose wrinkling angrily. "You're just…super fucking sexy when you're mad." He tells her and she scoffs, smacking him in the chest.

"You're a pervert!" she snaps. He grabs her wrists and twirls her around, pinning her against him.

"God, it makes me so hot when you get this mad, baby." He groans softly into her ear, his hand sliding down her stomach and then beneath her shirt.

"Noah!" she says firmly.

"And when you hit me like that? Fuck, I just wanna rip off your clothes." He breathes huskily, kissing that spot below her ear he knows she loves. She shivers. "I don't mean any disrespect, but fuck, baby, you're just so. Fucking. _Hot_. "And you're a freak in bed when you're this mad." He adds, grinding his erection against her backside, making her gasp.

"I'm still going to be mad when we're done," she says even as she guides his hand up to her breast.

He smirks, feeling her nipple harden underneath his touch as she moans softly. "I can work with that."

**Passenger Seat – The Summer Set**

It's almost three AM when he pulls up outside her house, and he looks up at her window, which is the only room in the house with a light on. She peeks outside and he grins when he sees her wave before she disappears and the light goes off. He gets out and walks around his mom's Volvo, towards the fence. A few seconds later, she's running towards him.

"Noah, what are you doing?" she whispers. He leans down and kisses her, his hands on the fence.

"Jump the fence." He whispers. "Your dad'll never know." He tells her and she looks back at the house. When she looks back at him, she's biting her bottom lip. "Come on, baby." He whispers, placing his hands on her hips to help her.

She giggles and jumps, and he lifts her over the fence, kissing her once before setting her back to the ground.

They drive way over the speed limit out of Lima and she cranks the radio up, and they sing loudly the whole way. He laughs when she rolls the window down and leans out, letting the wind blow through her hair.

They park next to the lake, far away from anyone who could hear or see them.

The sun shines through the windows brightly (despite how foggy they still are from last night's activities) and he kisses her hair softly before gently shaking her.

"We gotta go, baby." He says. "Before your dads wake up." He tells her. She nods groggily and sits up, climbing into the front seat, not even caring that she's not fully clothed yet.

He drives quickly and when he gets to her house, he pulls her in for a long, slow kiss. She grins widely at him as she climbs out and runs back inside.

After a particularly long glee club practice, when they're the only ones in the auditorium, he pulls her to him and she smiles. "Wanna ride home?" he asks.

"Of course."

"We can take the long way." He says softly, lacing his fingers through his as he leads her towards his truck.

"What long way?" she giggles.

Fuck, he loves it when she giggles like that.

"You know…past the old Crawford Mill." He says.

"Noah, that's like, five miles outside of Lima." She says with a smile as he helps her into the passenger seat. He shrugs.

"So? I don't wanna say goodnight yet." He tells her, and her smile widens before she leans forward and kisses him.

"Okay. We can go past the old Crawford Mill." She says softly.

"We could christen it…no one would know." He smirks, wagging his eyebrows.

She laughs and shakes her head. "Get in, Casanova." She says.

**Read my Mind – Goot feat. Tay Jardine**

It doesn't matter how many ways he tries to write it. Any song doesn't seem good enough. He groans in frustration, crumpling up another piece of paper with a shit song on it. How the hell is he supposed to tell her how he feels if he can't even fucking write it?

He's doing a lot better now because of her. Ya know, sometimes, he wishes she'd just read his mind.

He's the one that she wants, and she knows it. She struggles over how to tell him. He's not exactly a 'public declaration' sort of guy, that much she knows. She sort of wishes that he would jus…sense it. Then everything would be so much easier, because at this rate, it seems as if she's never going to find a way to tell him how she feels.

She's standing next to him at the mall when a girl comes up and asks for his number. He shrugs and tells her he doesn't really give it out, and Rachel's eyes widen. After the girl walks away, he looks down at her. "What?" he asks.

"Why didn't you give her your number? She was obviously interested." She says.

"Everything I need is right in front of me." He tells, a smile playing on his lips.

She smiles back, biting her bottom lip. "Funny. I feel the same way."

He swallows his pride and takes a deep breath. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nods, blushing slightly.

"Sweet." He says before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him, pressing his lips against hers.

**Unforgiveable – The Material**

She wakes up and groans, her head pounding. When she opens her eyes she sees a face that most definitely does not belong to Noah. She sits up and stares around, trying to remember where she is. How did she get here? Oh my God, she thinks, realizing that the dress laying wrinkled on the floor is hers. She feels like she's going to throw up, and her chest is constricting, making it hard to breathe. She gets up as quickly and quietly as possible, yanking her dress back on, not even bothering to look for her jacket or leggings. She needs to go home.

It's too late though. It's too late to say "I can't do this. I'm engaged."

The flashback is playing in her mind. She remembers noticing that man's lips, and the way his eyes beckoned her, dared her. She walks home barefoot and she's half way there when the tears start to fall as more and more of what happened comes back to her. She remembers him whispering in her ear "Baby, please, won't you stay the night with me?"

She's sure she smells like alcohol, she drank far too much, and…sex. She doesn't even remember the man's name.

When she approaches the apartment she and Noah share, a whole new wave of tears overtakes her. She walks up the stairs and as soon as she opens the door, she knows that he's going to know. She won't even have to tell him.

"Baby, where the fuck have you been?" he asks, clearly worried.

His eyes take in her rumpled dress, her smudged lipstick, her matted hair. He freezes on the spot, and she watches him swallow.

"Baby…Wha…"

She starts crying even harder.

"Noah, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry! I know I made a horrible mistake! I didn't mean to, it's so unforgiveable." She sobs. She steps towards him. "Please forgive me." She whimpers.

"What the fuck happened?" he says, his voice low and angry.

"I…at the bar…" she chokes. "I didn't…I drank too much and…and there was a guy and he…he-"

"Did you fuck somebody else, Rachel?" he shouts so suddenly that it scares her.

"Noah, please! Please, I'm so sorry! It's horrible! I hate myself for it! I'm so sorry, Noah!" she cries desperately, moving towards him. Her hands grab for his shirt but he smacks them away.

"Don't fucking touch me." He says gruffly. He takes a step back and the look of utter disgust and heart break on his face nearly kills her.

"I'm so sorry!" she says. "You'll never forgive me, will you?" she asks, her voice broken. "Please…please, I'm so sorry, Noah."

"Who was it?" he asks. "The fuck is his name? I'm gonna go fucking kill him!" he shouts, moving around her.

She grabs his arm. "Don't! Noah, I don't…I don't know..." she says quietly.

He freezes again, and his eyes land on her. She sees his eyes brimming with unshed tears and she feels like she's going to throw up. "My God, Noah, I'm so sorry." She whimpers.

He pulls his arm from her grasp and walks towards his office.

"Get the fuck out." He says in an eerily calm voice before he goes in and slams the door behind him.

**Before Your Love – Kelly Clarkson**

"Baby, you're not supposed to sing at your own wedding." He calls to her as she walks up onto the stage. She grins and moves to the center, pulling her long train behind her. The lead singer of the band that Kurt arranged for her and Noah's reception hands the microphone to her, and she smiles out at every one.

"Hello." She says. "And thank you all for coming. It means a lot to both Noah and myself." She says, not being able to wipe the smile off her face. "Although it is a little unorthodox, I would like to sing something. And I'm dedicating it to my new husband, Noah Puckerman." She says, eyes locking with Noah's as he stands directly in front of the stage, grinning up at her. "I love you." She adds in a softer tone.

"I love you too." He mouths, and she smiles widely before turning around and gesturing for the band to begin.

She begins singing, her eyes locking on Noah's, and never leaving. She's struck again by how incredibly perfect this song is for them.

_I never lived before your love_

_I never felt before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really living_

_I never lived before your love_

_And I don't know why_

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_But you breathed your love into me_

_Just in time_

She's certain that he is on the verge of tears.

She takes a deep breath before saying the last line, holding out the last note as loudly and as long as she can, finishing to a loud, rowdy round of applause.

When she finishes, she looks down to see that Noah is no longer in front of the stage. Her brow furrows for moment before she's tugged by the wrist into a firm body, and a set of lips capture hers. She grins into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck as his arms wrap around her waist possessively, holding her close.

"I love you, Rachel Barbra Puckerman." He says.

"I love you too." She grins in response before kissing him again.

**Congratulations – Blue October**

He finds her sitting on a bench on the edge of the party, her legs crossed, and a glass of wine resting between her fingers. He approaches and she looks up at him.

"That seat taken?" he asks, gesturing to the empty spot next to her. She shakes her head a he sees the forced smile on her lips.

He sits down and glances at the glittering engagement ring she's wearing. "Congratulations." He says, gesturing to it. She smiles and looks at it as well.

"Thank you." She says. "And thank you for coming." She says, gesturing around to her engagement party.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asks. She considers it before shrugging and standing.

"Sure." She says as he stands. He offers her his arm and smiles when she takes it before leading her down a stone path that weaves through a series of gardens.

He swallows as he goes over his little monologue that he's prepared for her. She looks at him and her brow furrows.

"Something wrong?" she asks.

He stops them and turns so that they're facing each other head on. "I've got a lot to say." He says. "I thought I had it all worked out in my head, but I'm drawing a damn blank, so just…bare with me, I'll try to go slow." He says.

"Noah…" she says, her tone laced with a warning.

"You wanna go for a drive? There's something I wanna give you…I've had it for years." He says, shaking his head at himself.

"You left me." She says, and he looks up to see that there are tears in her eyes. "You don't get to do this." She whispers.

"I know, Rachel, and I regret it every damn second of every day." He says, the pain in his chest making it difficult to breathe.

"I can't take this." She says, turning away from him.

"Wait, stop!" he says. "I know I messed up, Rachel." He tells her and she turns to face him, her hands on her hips. "I didn't come to…to beg for you back." He says, though it pains him say it. "I just…I wanted to see you. You seem really happy."

"Yes, I am." She nods.

"I just wanted to give you this…I've had it for years." He says, pulling the small velvet box out of his pocket and holding it out to her. "I can't change what happened, Rachel, and I can't change your mind…but I just really want you to have this." He says, taking her hand and putting the box in it.

"I can't take this, Noah." She says, her eyes glued to the little box.

"It's yours." He shrugs. "I'm not taking it back. Bye, Rachel." He says. He gives her hand a small squeeze and leans down, kissing her fore head softly, before taking a step around her and heading towards the parking lot.

"You left me!" she shouts after him and he turns around. "You left! Why do you have this?" she cries desperately.

"I bought it before I fucked up." He says simply and her shoulders sag.

He watches as she looks down at the box before pulling it open. He hears her sharp intake of breath, and then she looks up at him.

"I can't take this." She repeats.

"Too bad." He shrugs. "It's yours. It's not like I'm going to save it for someone else." He says.

"Is there someone else?" she asks, and he sees the apprehension on her face as she awaits his answer.

"No. And I doubt there ever will be. My heart's yours, Rach."

She looks back down at the ring he bought her four years ago, and he takes advantage of the distraction, quickly slipping through a row of cherry blossom trees before she can try to give it back again.

**Every Time You Lie – Demi Lovato**

"Sorry, Rachel. I just…it's not like, working out." Finn says to her, and she waits for the onslaught of heartbreak and sorrow and sadness to hit her.

But it doesn't. And in truth, she sort of felt it coming before he even said anything.

"You're really cool though." He tells her. "And I'm sorry. We can still be friends, right?" he asks.

She nods. "Of course, Finn. Always. Don't apologize." She says with a smile, and it's not even forced.

He smiles back and gives her a hug before leaving.

She tries to feel sad later that night when she's in bed. She's sure that the sadness will hit her now that she's alone, but it doesn't. Well, then obviously it will hit when she wakes up in the morning.

Her glass of water remains untouched on her bed stand as she falls into a restful sleep.

She wakes up the next morning and she's not even the least bit upset. In fact, she feels better than she has in months. She's smiling as she does her morning routine while she gets ready for school on Monday, which is something she hasn't done in a long time. She's feeling light and refreshed, and it's rather enjoyable.

When she walks to her locker between first and second period, Noah appears next to her with a half smile.

"Good morning, Noah." She says cheerily.

"Hey, Berry." He smirks, and she tries to ignore the way her stomach erupts into butterflies because of the way he says her surname. "You're in a surprisingly good mood." He notices.

"Surprisingly? Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" she asks, her brow furrowing.

"Nah." He says, shaking his head. "I just kinda figured you'd be at least a little sad about you and Finnocence." He shrugs.

"Oh yes, that." She says as she continues to put books in her locker. "Well, to be honest, I knew what he was going to say before he even brought it up. I suppose it had been coming for a while now. I feel relief, actually." She says honestly. "I know better than to let him break my heart." She smiles, pushing her locker shut.

He watches her with an amused expression. "Really now?"

She nods. "Mmhm." Then her brow furrows again. "Why are you so interested in the details of my feelings surrounding my break up, Noah?" she asks.

"'Cause I for one think Finn's an idiot." He shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She blushes, though she tries not to. "And why is that?" she asks bravely.

He steps closer to her and leans down so that his face is a mere inch or two away from hers. "'Cause you're a total catch, Berry." He says.

Her breathing becomes irregular against her will.

"Oh?" she manages.

"Mhmm." He says. "And I'd be more than happy to take his place." He smiles.

She blushes again before looping her arm through his. "Escort me to class then, Noah."

He grins and begins walking. "With pleasure, Berry."

**He's Hurting Me – Maria Mena**

(Warning- Domestic abuse.)

"You're being ridiculous, Noah and I are just friends!" she shouts back.

Without warning, his hand collides with the side of her face and she hits the ground with a shriek. The pain shoots up the side of her face and she tastes the blood in her lip. She keeps her mouth shut and tries to sob silently because she knows it will only get worse if he hears her crying.

He grabs her by the hair and yanks her up, making her cry out in pain. He shoves her against the wall.

"You're fucking lying!" he shouts in her face, and she sobs.

"No, no! I'm not!" she whimpers, the pressure against her jaw making her tear up even more. "We're only friends, it's not like that with him!" she cries.

"What-the-fuck-ever." He snaps, pulling her away from the wall just to shove her back before walking away.

She turns and watches as he heads for the door, and her heart stops.

"Baby, please don't go!" she sobs, running after him.

She loves him. She knows he's not perfect, but neither is she. She's the one that accidentally made him think there was something going on with her and Noah.

He turns back around, anger evident on his face still, so she doesn't get too close. She's not completely stupid.

"Swear on your fucking life that there's nothing going on between you and that loser!" he shouts, pointing at her.

"He's not a loser." She says instantly, without meaning to. But in a heartbeat, she knows it's the wrong answer. He full on slaps her this time, sending her to the ground again and then he kicks her swiftly, moving her small body three feet across the floor. She curls into a ball.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she cries. "There's nothing g-g-going on!" she sobs, on the verge of hysterics. "He's a loser! I s-swear on my li-life!"

He's quiet then and she carefully peers up at him. He nods before leaning down and taking hold of her wrist, gently lifting her to her feet. She winces from the pain in her rib cage.

He kisses her forehead gently and she sighs in relief, glad that it's over.

"I'm sorry, baby," he says softly, gently pushing her hair away from her eye, which is sure to be black and blue within the hour. "I just get so possessive. I think of you with him, and his reputation, and I just see red." He sighs, shaking his head.

He wraps his arms around her and she leans into his embrace. "It's alright." She breathes.

Just then, her phone vibrates and the robotic voice says "Call from: No-ah Puck-er-man".

_Fuck_, she thinks. She quickly darts out of his grasp, grabbing her phone as she makes a bee line for the bathroom. He shouts after her and she slams the door, locking it quickly as she answers.

"Noah! Come quick!" she cries into the receiver.

"Open this fucking door!"

"What's going on?" Noah asks, concern and confusion clear in his voice.

"Rachel!" he screams.

"Hurry, he won't stop!" Rachel screams as he bangs on the door. "Bring Finn, you'll need it." She sobs as she climbs into the bath tub.

"He's fucking hitting you, isn't he?" Noah growled.

"Just get him off his fucking throne!" she cries.

She thanks God that Noah and Finn's place is just down the street from hers and Damian's. She hears the front door burst open less than a minute later.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Damian shouts.

"You fucking bastard, I'll fucking kill you, you worthless piece of shit!" Noah shouts.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asks loudly.

"Like I'll tell you." Damian scoffs, and theres the sound of smashing wood.

"If you don't want that to be your god damn skull, I suggest you tell us where the fuck she is!" Finn screams.

"I'm in here!" she cries, not wanting to come out until Damian is either gone or unconscious.

There's some scuffling, some swearing, the sound of more things breaking, and then pounding on the door.

"Rachel, open up, it's me!" Noah's voice says, and it's like a Godsend. She quickly turns the lock and whips the door open, throwing herself into his arms and sobbing. She looks underneath his arm to see that the hall way table as been broken right down the middle, there's a large hole in the wall, and Damian is underneath Finn, who's pinning him with a baseball bat at his throat.

"Thank you." Rachel sobs into Noah's shirt. "Thank you, so, so much. Thank you." She keeps sobbing and repeating this into his shirt, and he holds her close, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm here, babe. You're safe. You're safe." He coos into her ear.

**Musical Soulmate – Mark Salling**

(!)

"Shit, I forgot you were coming over," he says when he opens the door. She frowns. He was the one who asked her if she'd come over so they could work together on the glee assignment, and yet he forgot?

"I can come back if this is a bad time." She offers.

"Nah, it's cool. I just uh…Gotta do something with Hannah." He sighs, and if she didn't know any better, she'd say he was embarrassed.

"Should I go wait in your room?" she asks.

He opens the front door wide enough for her to step in.

"Yeah. I'll be up in a minute." He says, gesturing towards the stairs.

She nods and goes up, heading into his room. She's been in here before, other times they've worked on things for glee together, and that brief time sophomore year where they…"dated". She wonders around, looking at things that are new additions since the last time she'd been in here.

There's a few more photos tacked to the cork board above his computer desk, and she smiles as she sees that one of them is the picture of she and him at Nationals last year. Or rather, after Nationals. They're in the pool and she's on his shoulders, both of them soaking wet. She giggles when she recalls attempting to beat Sam and Quinn in a game of chicken. In the picture, it was right after her first (and only victory) and she's grinning widely, her hands resting on top of Noah's head, his hands just above her knees.

She continues moving around the room, and she sees a notebook lying open on his bed. Curiosity gets the better of her, and she moves towards it. A single glance and she knows that they are songs. She doesn't read the lyrics, just flips through, glancing at the titles.

_Mary Poppins. Pipe Dreams. Migration. Scarlet Glasses. Higher Power. _

But none of those catch her eye the way one particular page does.

_Rachel's Song (Musical Soulmate?)_

She sits on the bed and pulls the notebook into her lap, and although she knows she shouldn't, she can't help but begin to read it. It does have her name at the top of it after all.

_I remember when I realized_

_The depth of your beauty_

_For the first time_

_A million ears had heard you_

_But none had listened quite like mine_

_Every phrase that leaves your lips_

_Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed_

_Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note_

_And I will be a third below._

A scribbled out verse, and then

_The troubles that we knew before_

_Will disappear and all I know is that_

_It makes no difference_

_Where you come from, I don't care _

_If you need my love, you know I'll be there_

_I swear_

_I wanna sing to the world_

_No need to keep it a secret_

_You are the one, the only_

_My musical soulmate_

_Darling listen,_

_The audience is calling you_

There's more, and she's dying to read it, but just then, his door opens and she looks up. His eyes land on her, then the notebook in her lap, and she stands, quickly putting it back on the bed, though she knows she's been caught snooping.

"I'm sorry." She says. "I…I didn't mean to snoop, I was just curio-"

"What did you read?" he asks apprehensively.

She blushes. "Um…the…the one called…'Rachel's Song'." She says softly. "Musical Soulmate in parenthesis." She adds, as if he won't know which one she's talking about.

He sighs and looks away.

"Well, this is really…embarrassing." He mutters. "You weren't supposed to see that." He says.

"Why? It's wonderful." She says honestly. "It's beautiful." She adds, looking back down towards the notebook. "Is it…for me?" she asks meekly, and he chuckles.

"Well, who the hell else would it be?" he asks rhetorically. She blushes and smiles slightly.

"Good point." She says. "Well, I'd love to hear it." She nods as she picks up the notebook, and then grabs his guitar from where it's leaning against his bedside table.

"Rachel, I-"

"It's my song, isn't it?" she asks, handing him both objects. "Play it for me. Please?"

He stares at her for a second before groaning and moving towards his computer chair. He sets the notebook down and glances at the page for a moment before turning and facing her. She goes and sits on the bed and he takes a deep breath before he begins strumming a soft, pleasant melody.

She feels thousands of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as he sings, looking directly at her. 'Sweet Caroline' was nothing compared to this.

_Darling listen_

_The audience is calling you_

_But there's no way in hell_

_That they will ever feel you like I do_

She tries to let him finish, but the urge to get up and kiss him overpowers the brain functions that are telling her to stay put. He stops singing and playing as she approaches, and he seems a little caught off guard when she leans down and presses her lips to his, but within a second, he's weaved his hand into her hair and his kissing her back.

"It's beautiful." She breathes when oxygen becomes a requirement.

"Inspired totally by you." He responds, setting his guitar on the floor.

"I love it." She whispers as he pulls her into his lap.

"Good to know." He says with a smile before kissing her again.

* * *

Some of these, I'm really proud of and totally in love with. Others I'm like "They suck. Why did you write that?" But eh, whatevs.

Input? Feedback? I'd like to hear your favorites/least favorites/if you liked or hated them all.


	5. Last Time

T Rating, but there's some mention of sexy times.

* * *

Normally, he's difficult to avoid, but she does a fucking bang-up job of it.

He catches glimpses of her, but every time she sees him coming, she darts into the girl's bathroom, or engages the nearest gleek in conversation and escorts that person down the hallway, or simply turns and walks in the opposite direction.

He's fucking sick of it.

He knows she always goes to the choir room early to warm up, so he makes sure to arrive just after her. He walks in and sees that she's at the piano with her back to him, sorting through some sheet music. She turns when she hears his footsteps and her face falls when she sees him.

"We need to talk." he states, and he watches her body go rigid. "About last weekend."

After a few seconds, she responds.

"Noah, I don't have the time to talk about this right now. I've got to warm up, and rehearse, because if Santana gets my solo again, I-"

He slams the door loudly, causing her to jump and gasp, whirling around to face him. He's in front of her in seconds, the anger evident on his face.

"You're done fucking avoiding me, Berry!" he snaps.

Anger flashes in her eyes and she pushes him away from her.

"You need to calm down!" she hisses. She turns back around and collects her music with a huff. "If you won't leave, I'll simply go warm up in the auditorium." she says, her nose in the air as she takes a step towards the door.

"We fucked, Berry." he says dryly and she gasps, her hand actually flying up and clamping over his mouth.

"Shh!" she hisses, looking around even though they're obviously the only ones in the room. He pushes her hand away. "You don't have to be so crass, _or so loud_, I remember what happened!" she says, putting her sheet music down with a little more force than necessary.

"Oh, you do? Well damn, who'd have known that with the way you've been fucking dodging my ass all week?" he asks rhetorically, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at her.

She has the decency to look a little bit guilty. "I'm...sorry. I was just trying to process everything, Noah. You have to understand that what we did was wrong." she nods, looking at him seriously.

He rolls his eyes. "We fucked, Berry, and you loved it." he says and her jaw drops before she gets this really pissed off expression on her face.

"You are so vulgar! How can you not understand that if word about what happens gets out, Finn is going to be...destroyed!" she says angrily and loudly, her breath hitting his face because she's basically shouting up at him.

"You're fucking full of it if you think you can just pretend it didn't happen, Rachel! It was the best damn sex you've ever had." he says and she gapes for a second before shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"The quality of the inappropriate time we had doesn't matter, what matters is the fact that I cheated on the boy I'm supposed to be in love with!" she says, her little hands balling into fists at her sides.

He hears three words.

_Supposed to be._

"What do you mean supposed to be?" he asks her, and she blinks. Suddenly, she's backing away, blushing as red as her red and white argyle sweater.

"The boy I _am_ in love with...The boy _I'm in love_ with..." she corrects, nodding adamantly. He smirks.

"Tryin' to convince me or yourself?"

She glares. "Shut up! The bottom line is that what happened last weekend was a terrible mistake." she nods.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Whatever. He's not even sure why the fuck he wanted this conversation.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm always the fuckin' mistake." he mutters as he turns around.

She makes this little noise, and then he feels her hand on his shoulder. "Noah, please, that isn't what I meant." she says softly, and he turns towards her, keeping his expression stony.

"It's exactly what you fuckin' meant, Rach. I'm always Mr. Right Now, never fucking Mr. Right." he says angrily, and her eyes look a bit sad.

"Noah, things are...complicated." she nods, and he rolls his eyes. "I'm serious! I do care about you, I do, I just-"

"You just choose Finn. You girls always fucking do. Believe me, Berry, I'm used to it. He's the God damn fucking golden boy. You don't think I know that?" he asks, his voice laced with irritation and hurt.

She bites her bottom lip and averts her eyes. He shakes his head and turns around with a scoff. Whatever. He's fucking done with this shit.

"Noah, wait!" she calls once he's almost to the door.

"What?" he snaps, not turning around.

"If I'm completely honest with you...you have to promise not to get any more angry." she says softly.

He turns around slowly and takes a deep breath. "Shoot." he says.

She nods and squares her shoulders like she's about to perform in front of a crowd instead of hash out her totally honest feelings. He raises an eyebrow expectantly.

"I love Finn." she starts, and he rolls his eyes. "But last weekend, when we...did what we did..." she says, and she's blushing again and he smirks because he totally loves that the memory itself can make her blush. "I felt something...something I know I'm not supposed to feel for someone who isn't my boyfriend." she says, looking down at her hands as she fiddles with her fingers. "That's why I've been avoiding you so thoroughly. I've been attempting to push the feelings away and hoping to forget them entirely." she nods.

He thinks he likes where this is going.

"But...but every time I see you, or...the choreography makes us touch during rehearsals...or even when I feel your eyes on me..." She looks up at him through her lashes and he realizes that they've slowly gravitated towards each other throughout her little speech. "I feel something for you, Noah. And I can't get it, or you, or last weekend, out of my head." she whispers, looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

His hand comes up and cradles her cheek softly, and as soon as skin touches skin, her eyes flutter shut and his stomach does this weird flippy thing that it only does when she's around.

"Berry," he whispers and her eyes snap open to look at him. "I want you." he whispers.

Her little pink tongue darts out to lick her lips and he smirks because she interpreted those words different than how he meant them. Well...sort of. Because he meant it both ways.

"I want _all _of you." he continues. "Not just the physical stuff, but all the other stuff that comes with it. I wanna be the dude you call your boyfriend. I wanna be the guy that gets to walk down the hallway holding your hand. I wanna be the dude that you fall asleep thinking about every night." he says softly, his thumb rubbing her cheek softly.

"Lately, you have been." she responds in a breathy tone.

He takes a step closer so that he can feel her body heat.

"Yeah?" he asks, leaning closer to her lips. Her hand comes up and lands on his chest, bunching in his shirt. "Been thinkin' dirty thoughts?" he asks with a smirk.

She scoffs and her hand unbunches to smack him. "Really, Noah, you just ruined a perfectly good moment with you-"

He doesn't let her finish. Instead, he kisses her. She lets out this little whimper that he really fucking loves and he grabs her skirt and pulls her body flush against his, simultaneously backing her against the piano. When her body comes in contact with the solid object, she gasps and breaks their kiss, turning her head and giving him perfect fucking access to her neck, which he happily takes advantage of.

"Noah," she breathes as he nips and kisses at her neck.

"Yeah?" he responds in a husky tone before he sucks at the spot below her ear that he remembers gets a really good reaction.

"Ahh!" she gasps, her hand once again bunching in the front of his shirt. "Mm...N-Noah!" she whimpers craning her neck away from him and pushing on his chest.

He pulls his lips away from her neck but doesn't step back 'cause she actually feels_really_ fucking perfect right where she is. "Yeah, baby?" he drawls, licking his lips hungrily as he looks down at her.

She shudders and closes her eyes. "God, I hate how you _do _that." she whispers, and he chuckles.

"No you don't." he argues.

"The way you say that, it just-"

"Say what?" he prompts. He leans close to her ear. "Baby," he whispers in a low, husky tone while simultaneously brushing his finger along her neck.

"I told you last weekend would be the last time." she says in a shaky voice and he smirks as he pulls back.

"You say that every time." he says.

"Well...I thought I meant it that time." she sighs in frustration.

He chuckles and grins at her. "You say that every time too." he laughs.

"Oh...shut up." she mutters, shaking her head. She licks her lips and then drapes an arm around his neck. "So you'll come over after my fathers go to bed?" she asks, reaching up and running her finger down his jaw line.

"As usual." he responds with a smirk.

She smiles and leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. "Excellent." she says before she weasels her way out of his arms and towards the door.

"The hell, Berry?" he exclaims. She giggles and looks over her shoulder at him.

"Glee is about to start, Noah." she says.

"Yeah, and?" he asks incredulously, gesturing to the bulge in the front of his pants.

"And the janitor's closet on the second floor is looking incredibly lonely this afternoon, don't you agree?" she asks with an impish smile, raising an eyebrow.

Fuck yes he agrees.


End file.
